


Expiation

by Jain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Previously Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's only doing what needs done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiation

"You stupid git," Charlie said disgustedly, stepping through the office door without knocking.

"I beg your pardon." Percy straightened up in his seat behind the overflowing desk. The hand that had been rubbing his forehead dropped hastily into his lap.

Charlie gestured at the desk, the close walls, the spectacular lack of view from the non-existent windows. "Is this..._this_...really worth turning your back on your own family?"

"I don't expect you to understand," Percy said stiffly.

"Well, good. 'Cause I don't."

"That hardly matters to me in the slightest."

Two quick strides across the room, and Charlie was leaning over the desk, glaring fiercely. "You--" Percy flinched back, and the fury faded abruptly from Charlie's face. "Oh, forget it." He turned away as suddenly as he'd descended. "I shouldn't have been surprised. You never really were like the rest of us."

The door closed ungently behind him.

Percy breathed shakily at his desk, heart pounding, the scent of Charlie's sweat still filling his lungs. If he closed his eyes, he could see the angry, passionate lines of Charlie's strong body as he leaned over him... Percy shuddered. Not like the rest of the family, indeed, though thank heaven they never realized how different...how _wrong_...he was. He pulled the nearest stack of papers closer with trembling hands and reimmersed himself in his work.


End file.
